


Opowieść o londyńskiej mgle

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (zapomniałam o tym wspomnieć), Bottom Cas, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Top Dean, brak znajomości londynu, dom!Dean, feminizacja, fuck you ao3, kurwa no dlaczego ao3 zmienia mi wielką literę na małą :/, nie wiem co jeszcze, pewnie od cholery różnych anachronizmów bo nie chciało mi się robić researchu, prostitute!Cas, ripper!Dean, seks w niehigienicznych miejscach, sub!cas, sugerowana zabawa nożem, to ma być top!Dean i bottom!Cas, top!dean, trochę masochizmu, victorian au
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel jest londyńską prostytutką ubierającą się w sukienki, co przyciąga uwagę człowieka zwanego Kubą Rozpruwaczem. Akcja niniejszego fika rozgrywa się już jakiś czas po ich pierwszym spotkaniu.</p><p><a href="http://carrionofmywaywardson.tumblr.com/post/73731649838/i-guess-its-your-time-of-the-month">Tu jest obrazek</a>.</p><p>Bardzo dziękuję tym, którzy choć raz przychylili się do mojej prośby o feedback, to dzięki Wam chciało mi się pisać :3 Dzięki!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opowieść o londyńskiej mgle

**Author's Note:**

> Piosenka jest mojego autorstwa, niestety :D Dałabym wiele, żeby znaleźć autentyczną, ale najwidoczniej tematyka była zbyt poważna, by pisano o tym pijackie przyśpiewki. A przynajmniej ja żadnej nie znalazłam.
> 
> Tytuł nawiązuje do filmu Hitchcocka, "Lokator" (tytuł oryginalny: "The Lodger – A Story of the London Fog").

Ulica jest ciemna, rozmyta w typowo londyńskiej mgle niczym prześwietlony dagerotyp. Mokre od mżawki kocie łby połyskują w słabym, żółtym świetle latarni gazowych, a tam, gdzie światło nie dociera, w ciemności wije się ciężki smog, jakby skrywała w sobie czyhające na przechodniów potwory.

Castiel jest w pełni świadomy tego, co skrywa w sobie nocna, londyńska mgła.

Jego obcasy stukają ostro po bruku, mimo że Castiel stara się stawiać jak najostrożniejsze kroki. Marszcząc z niesmakiem brwi, przytrzymuje suknię, przestępując nad mniejszymi kałużami i przeskakując większe. Nie jest pewny, czy to tylko deszczówka, czy końskie szczyny, ale żadna z tych możliwości nie zachęca do szurania suknią po ziemi. Nieprędko uda mu się zarobić na nową.

\- Dokąd się śpieszysz, aniołku? - słyszy za sobą, ale nie odwraca się. Po chodnikach przechadza się wystarczająca liczba dziwek, by wołający miał z czego wybierać, a Castiel ma na dzisiejszą noc inne plany. Czy też może: ktoś ma je wobec niego.

Mija pierwszą kamienicę opatrzoną tabliczką z napisem “Flower&Dean St.”, jak zwykle nie mogąc powstrzymać ironicznego uśmieszku (chociaż wątpi, czy Londyńczycy doceniliby ten żart - to, że wzbudzająca ich największe przerażenie, nieuchwytna bestia bezczelnie nawiedza ulicę nazwaną jej imieniem), i skręca w ciemny, wilgotny zaułek oświetlony tylko jedną latarnią, wiszącą u samego wejścia. Reszta uliczki tonie w mroku. Castiel mruży oczy, bo ma wrażenie, że ciemność porusza się, kłębi, jakby czaiły się w niej setki pająków, przebierających niecierpliwie nogami i snujących siwe sieci pomiędzy kamienicami; ale to tylko londyńska mgła płynie w powietrzu, pełznie po kocich łbach i owija się wokół zaśmiecających uliczkę beczek i skrzyń.

Wiatr świszcze głośniej i Castiel okręca się ciaśniej wełnianą narzutką, otula szyję srebrnym lisem, którego szklane oczy iskrzą się w słabym świetle latarni.

\- Zgubiła się panienka?

Castiel niemal podskakuje z zaskoczenia, klnie pod nosem, że znowu dał się podejść.

\- Nie jestem kobietą - warczy zirytowany, zaciskając palce na kościanej rączce parasolki. - O czym dobrze zresztą wiesz.

Coś porusza się w ciemności, równie płynnie jak mgła, ale z większym rozmysłem, jak skradający się drapieżca. Castiel słyszy ciche parsknięcie i szelest.

\- Och tak - szemrze ciemność. - Dobrze wiem, co kryje się pod tymi fatałaszkami.

Castiel nie jest w stanie uchwycić momentu, w którym udaje mu się dostrzec twarz Deana; w pewnej chwili cienie po prostu układają się w znajome rysy, a może opadają, by je odsłonić, Castiel nie jest pewien. Dean jest istotą ciemności, nawet jeśli tylko człowiekiem; cienie otaczają go i wypełniają, i mimo że jego postać staje się coraz wyraźniejsza, Castiel ma wrażenie, jakby nitki mroku oblepiały jego ciało, ciągnęły się za nim, niechętnie wypuszczając je ze swych objęć. Jak pajęczyna ciągnąca się za pająkiem.

Na ustach Deana błąka się znajomy krzywy uśmieszek, na widok którego Castiel jednocześnie chce zdzielić go parasolką i wyssać mu mózg przez fiuta.

\- Przyszedłeś. - W jego głosie słychać tylko drwinę i Castiel czuje rozczarowanie, jakby spodziewał się usłyszeć coś innego, chociaż sam nie wie co.

\- Tak jak obiecałem - odpowiada, wzruszając ramionami. Poprawia osuwające się z nich futro.

Dean robi krok do przodu, ostrożnie, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, jakby nie chciał go spłoszyć. Próżne obawy. Castiel nie czuje strachu.

\- Mimo tego, co zrobiłem ci ostatnim razem?

Rumieniec wypełza na policzki Castiela i mężczyzna przygryza wargę, na wpół świadomie tuląc do siebie uda, próbując ścisnąć między nimi pulsujący tępo członek. Zagojone już cięcia na delikatnej skórze pachwin i wnętrzu ud odzywają się szczypiącym, fantomowym bólem, który sprawia, że Castiel opuszcza wzrok i nerwowo oblizuje wargi. Jeśli Dean myślał, że wspomnienie ich ostatniego spotkania przywróci mu rozsądek i zmusi do ucieczki, to grubo się mylił.

Tylko że Dean zna go wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że osiągnie wręcz przeciwny skutek. Jego uśmiech poszerza się i Dean robi kolejny krok.

\- Nie boisz się mnie, Castielle? - Czasami Dean wymawia jego imię, jakby było kobiecym, niewątpliwie sobie z niego szydząc, i Castiel ma wtedy ochotę skoczyć na niego i udowodnić mu, jak bardzo kobietą  _nie jest_ , ale znacznie częściej - a może tylko mocniej, bo irytacja wciąż gdzieś tam tkwi, nawet kiedy to drugie uczucie przejmuje pałeczkę - marzy o tym, by rozłożyć przed Deanem nogi i przyjąć w siebie wszystko, co Dean ma do zaoferowania - jego ciało, szyderstwa, nóż, cokolwiek, bo tylko przy Deanie Castiel nie czuje się pusty, obojętny, odrętwiały, tylko przy nim jego krew kipi i wrze, niemal paruje w chłodnym powietrzu, gdy Dean pieści jego skórę ostrzem brzytwy.

\- Nie - szepcze bez namysłu i nagle, w jednej nieobserwowalnej chwili jego plecy i tył głowy rozkwitają bólem, gdy Dean niemal rzuca nim o mur, zaciskając palce na jego gardle i odcinając dopływ powietrza. Rączka upuszczonej parasolki klekocze głośno o bruk.

Oczy Castiela otwierają się szeroko, podobnie jak usta, którymi rozpaczliwie próbuje złapać oddech, ale to na nic, palce Deana miażdżą mu tchawicę i wgniatają czaszkę w cegły, i wkrótce po policzkach Castiela spływają łzy, a spojrzenie traci ostrość, źrenice zaczynają wpatrywać się w pustkę, czarne i ogromne z braku tlenu.

I z podniecenia.

Dean zbliża się do niego i obserwuje go z cieniem chłodnej fascynacji na twarzy, jakby przyglądał się jakiemuś pieprzonemu dziwolągowi w cyrku. Wzrok Castiela rozmywa się, ale i tak widzi, że Dean oblizuje wargi powolnym, zmysłowym ruchem.

\- A powinieneś - mówi Dean cicho, wykrzywiając usta w uśmiechu. Jego druga dłoń wędruje po ciele Castiela, gniotąc szorstki, niebieski materiał sukni, i trafia między jego nogi. Dean parska z rozbawieniem i rozluźnia chwyt na jego gardle, ale nie cofa ręki, zamiast tego przyciskając ją do trzepoczącej szaleńczo tętnicy.

\- Zawsze do mnie wrócisz, prawda? Moja grzeczna dziewczynka. Nie potrzebuje nawet smyczy.

Castiel przewraca oczami, ale i tak gorąco rozlewa się po jego ciele i nie może się powstrzymać, by nie przycisnąć podbrzusza do ciepłej dłoni Deana. Dźwięk, który wyrywa się z jego obolałych płuc, przypomina żałosne miauknięcie i Dean śmieje się bezgłośnie, błądząc wzrokiem po jego twarzy.

\- Jak zwykle chętny, co, Cas? Przygotowałeś się dla mnie?

Castiel kiwa głową, zamykając oczy. Dłoń Deana spoczywa bez ruchu na jego kroczu, ledwo wyczuwalna, i Castiel bezwstydnie kołysze biodrami, próbując zmusić Deana do reakcji. Ale Dean nie daje się sprowokować i Castiel wydaje sfrustrowane pufnięcie, unosząc powieki, by obrzucić go złym spojrzeniem. Na widok głodnych oczu mężczyzny zasycha mu w gardle.

\- Jak to robisz? - szepcze Dean, nareszcie zaczynając poruszać ręką, masując nieznośnie spuchnięty członek przez warstwy lnu, wełny, szyfonu i satyny. Castiel tłumi jęk i znów zamyka oczy. - Kładziesz się na plecach, nago, rozkładasz nogi i wsadzasz palec za palcem, aż jesteś w stanie zmieścić tam całą dłoń? A może używasz... akcesoriów? - Dean wtula twarz w jego szyję i głęboko wciąga jego zapach. - Pachniesz jak suka w rui, Cas, Jezu... mmmm... - Przeciąga językiem po szyi Castiela, zlizując strużki potu. - Myślisz wtedy o mnie? Kiedy pieprzysz się własnymi palcami, myślisz o mnie? Mmm, już wiem, stajesz na czworakach, jak suka czekająca, by ją pokryć, i wyobrażasz sobie, że tam jestem, mam rację?

Castiel skamle żałośnie, kiedy palce Deana zaciskają się na nim okrutnie; rzuca nerwowe spojrzenie ku wylotowi uliczki, ale istnieje bardzo niewielka szansa, że ktoś ich usłyszy, a jeszcze mniejsza, że ktoś zapuści się nocą w ciemny zaułek na East Endzie tylko po to, by sprawdzić, co się tam dzieje.

\- Odpowiedz - rozkazuje Dean, biorąc między zęby delikatną skórę tuż nad krawędzią kołnierzyka i przygryzając ją coraz mocniej.

\- Na czworakach - cedzi Castiel przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Myśląc o tobie. Żadnych akcesoriów. Tylko palce.

\- Wiedziałem. - Dean uśmiecha się triumfalnie i przesuwa palce na udo Castiela, wbijając je mocno w ciało. Tym razem Castiel nie może powstrzymać jęku i rozsuwa nogi.

\- Założę się, że myślisz też o mnie, kiedy kolejny pijak posuwa cię w którejś z tych uliczek, pewnie zawsze od tyłu i tylko podciągając suknię, żeby zapewnić swojej męskiej dumie choć namiastkę iluzji, że jesteś kobietą, hm, Cas? Pewnie każdy z nich powtarza, jaką jesteś grzeczną dziewczynką, pewnie cię opluwa i policzkuje, a ty mu na to pozwalasz, bo tego się oczekuje po grzecznych dziewczynkach, które sprzedają się byle komu. Pewnie po wszystkim rzuca pieniądze na bruk, żeby zobaczyć, jak posłusznie się po nie schylasz. Powiedz mi, Cas, czy w ogóle sprawia ci to przyjemność? Staje ci, kiedy cię rżną? Dają ci wystarczająco dużo czasu i satysfakcji, żebyś zaplamił te swoje śliczne ciuszki? Dam głowę, że nie. Dam głowę, że nawet nie widzą w tobie człowieka. Nikt o ciebie nie dba, Cas. Nikogo nie obchodzisz. Mógłbym cię tu udusić i wypatroszyć, tu i teraz, i nikt by po tobie nie zapłakał. Nikt nie zauważyłby twojej nieobecności, chyba że któryś z twoich chłopców potknąłby się po pijaku o trupa. Nikogo nie obchodziłoby twoje imię, ot kolejna dziwka rozpruta w zaułku.

Castiel wzdycha, kiedy Dean podciąga jego suknię i halkę, czując, jak zimny podmuch wiatru liże jego okryte cienką, wełnianą bielizną uda i nagie łydki. Przygryza wargę, by powstrzymać upokarzający jęk, gdy dłoń Deana powraca na jego krocze, cieplejsza i lepiej wyczuwalna niż przedtem.

To, co mówi Dean, nie jest prawdą. Castiel nie jest jedną z tych męskich dziwek, które dają sobą pomiatać za grosze, które pudrują sobie twarz na biało, by ukryć zarost, i smarują policzki różem, by dodać sobie dziewczęcego wdzięku. Nie wstydzi się tego, kim jest. Nigdy nie starał się tego ukryć i zna swoją wartość, nigdy nie pozwoliłby nikomu poniżyć się tak, jak sugeruje Dean. I Dean dobrze o tym wie, a mimo to udaje, że nie widzi różnicy między nim a tamtymi żałosnymi stworzeniami, i Castiel daje się ponieść jego fantazji, upojony chrapliwym szeptem, który sączy się do jego ucha jak trucizna.

Palce Deana wślizgują się pod bieliznę, po czym nieśpiesznie rozpinają szereg małych, perłowych guziczków i rozchylają materiał. Dean osuwa się na kolana, a Castiel otwiera szeroko usta i tłumi jęk, wpychając w nie dłoń i koncentrując się na słonawo-gorzkim smaku skóry i środków do czyszczenia rękawiczek. Druga dłoń zanurza się we włosach Deana i Castiel zaciska w nich pięść, z całych sił pragnąc przyciągnąć go do siebie i zmusić, by rozchylił wargi, ale nie robi tego, nie tylko dlatego, że Dean by na to nie pozwolił, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że nieznośnie lekki, niemal niewyczuwalny dotyk warg Deana na jego gorącej skórze jest jak cudowna tortura, której Castiel nie jest w stanie sobie odmówić.

Dean ujmuje jego członek w jedną dłoń, delikatnie, samymi opuszkami palców, i, przyciskając policzek do pachwiny Castiela, muska go z boku ustami, jakby grał na flecie. Castiel przełyka jęk frustracji i mocniej wgryza się w rękawiczkę, czując, jak ślina zaczyna ściekać mu na podbródek. Jego biodra wysuwają się bezradnie do przodu, ale wtedy druga dłoń Deana wślizguje się głębiej między jego uda i równie delikatnie ociera o wilgotny guziczek mięśni i Castiel sam już nie wie, które miejsce domaga się mocniejszych pieszczot; nie może się zdecydować, czy woli się zanurzyć w ciasne, gorące, mokre wnętrze ust Deana, czy cofnąć biodra i nadziać się na jego palec; całe jego podbrzusze mrowi i płonie, i Castiel niemal szlocha z niezaspokojenia, bojąc się wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, bo jeden niewłaściwy gest z jego strony może sprawić, że Dean przestanie go dotykać, że wstanie i odejdzie, zostawiając go w tej cholernej uliczce, tak jak to kiedyś zrobił, gdy Castiel nie był posłuszny. Podczas ich następnego spotkania Dean był zimny i bezwzględny, i nawet jeśli Castiel pragnie bólu i nieraz go prowokuje, wolałby, aby ta sytuacja się nie powtórzyła. Ból, który zadaje mu Dean w nagrodę za posłuszeństwo jest znacznie słodszy niż ten, który otrzymuje w ramach kary.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili Castiel zdaje sobie sprawę, że Dean go nie dotyka; to ciepło, które brał za dotyk palców, jest jedynie oddechem Deana, który owiewa jego członek, a sam Dean spogląda na niego z dołu głodnym wzrokiem. Castiel nie może powstrzymać żałosnego jęku na widok swojego boleśnie nabrzmiałego, spływającego przejrzystym płynem fiuta drgającego konwulsyjnie tuż przy policzku Deana. Na jego oczach penis pulsuje mocniej, wypluwając z siebie kilka kropel, które lądują pod okiem Deana. Mężczyzna nie reaguje, nie mruga nawet, wciąż patrzy na Castiela taksującym wzrokiem, jakby zastanawiał się, gdzie najlepiej przyłożyć nóż, by najbardziej bolało, a gdzie, by najobficiej krwawiło. Castiel oblizuje wargi i czeka w napięciu.

Dean śmieje się niespodziewanie i przykłada wargi do główki, nie opuszczając wzroku. Wsysa zgromadzony tam płyn z obscenicznym siorbnięciem; Castiel miele w zębach przekleństwo, gdy czubek języka dziobie lekko w maleńką dziurkę.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie jesteś kobietą, Cas? Nie spotkałem jeszcze mężczyzny, który robiłby się tak mokry na myśl o tym, że za chwilę ktoś rozepcha jego ciasną szparkę.

\- Zrobisz to? – pyta szybko Castiel, zanim zdąża ugryźć się w język. Ale nie może już znieść napięcia i niepewności, a widok roziskrzonych i rozdętych pożądaniem oczu Deana mąci mu w głowie.

Dean wydyma dolną wargę.

\- Czy co zrobię?

Castiel przewraca oczyma, czując, jak na policzki wypełza mu rumieniec upokorzenia.

\- Czy rozepchasz moją… moją ciasną szparkę – mamrocze przez mocno zaciśnięte zęby. Jezu, niektórzy z jego klientów zmuszali go do mówienia dużo większych, bardziej poniżających świństw, ale tylko Dean potrafi sprawić, że Castiel rumieni się przy tym jak niewinna panienka.

Dean przekrzywia głowę z namysłem.

\- Doprawdy, jeszcze nie wiem. Zależy, jak bardzo jest ciasna. I czy zachowasz się jak grzeczna dziewczynka i będziesz robił to, co ci każę. Będziesz robił to, co ci każę, Cas?

Castiel kiwa głową z takim zapałem, że szpilki przytrzymujące jego kapelusik na miejscu poluzowują się nieco i kapelusik przesuwa się bliżej czoła.

\- W porządku – szemrze Dean; ściera z policzka lepką strużkę i zlizuje ją z palca. – Jeśli będziesz grzeczny, zrobimy to twarzą w twarz. Wiem, że to lubisz. Lubisz patrzeć mi głęboko w oczy, przytulać się i takie tam. Romantyk z ciebie, co, Cas?

Castiel nie ma zamiaru zaprzeczać, bo to prawda, nawet jeśli w ustach Deana brzmi raczej jak żart. Pozwala sobie jedynie pieszczotliwie przesunąć palcami po włosach Deana. Elektryzują się od materiału rękawiczki i przylepiają do niej.

\- Ale mam jeden warunek, kochanie – ciągnie Dean. – Nie możesz skończyć w moich ustach. Kiedy tylko poczujesz, że jesteś blisko, masz mi powiedzieć. Jeśli się zapomnisz, zostawię cię. Rozumiesz?

Castiel przygryza wargę i kiwa głową, przeklinając w duchu. To może się okazać trudniejsze, niż się wydaje: usta Deana są, kurwa, magiczne, ich gorąco i ucisk, nieustanny taniec zwinnego języka, odgłosy, jakie temu towarzyszą, wszystko to naraz zawsze doprowadza Castiela do obłędu, w którym traci poczucie rzeczywistości i zamienia się w bezwolną lalkę, z którą Dean może zrobić – i zwykle robi – co tylko mu się żywnie podoba; zapanowanie nad odruchem, który każe mu się poddać i pogrążyć w błogim upojeniu, będzie wymagało koncentracji i siły woli, której Castiel, jak się obawia, nie posiada.

Ale jeden rzut oka na twarz Deana – na pewność, która się na niej maluje, pewność, że Castiel podporządkuje się jego rozkazom – sprawia, że Castiel znów kiwa głową, tym razem z większym przekonaniem. W końcu nagroda za wysiłek będzie tego warta.

Dean szczerzy zęby i poklepuje go po udzie.

\- Cudnie.

Dean nie śpieszy się; ujmuje jego członek w luźną pięść i porusza nią powoli, z zafascynowaniem obserwując, jak główka to chowa się w niej, to wysuwa, rozprowadzając płyn ejakulacyjny po całej długości tak, że wkrótce jego dłoń ślizga się bez najmniejszego tarcia, miarowym, odurzająco niewystarczającym ruchem. Castiel zamyka oczy i koncentruje się na tym dotyku, kołysząc biodrami w równie powolnym, zmysłowym rytmie. Udaje mu się powstrzymać głośniejszy jęk, gdy wyczuwa delikatne muśnięcie wilgotnych warg; marszczy jedynie brwi i wsłuchuje się w swój własny, drżący oddech. Dopiero kiedy usta Deana zamykają się ściśle wokół główki penisa, a pięść równie ciasno wokół jego trzonu, z gardła Castiela wyrywa się zduszone sapnięcie zakończone niemal płaczliwą nutą. Jezu, właśnie tak, Castiel ma ochotę powiedzieć Deanowi, jak dobry w tym jest, jak cudownie wygląda tam w dole, skoncentrowany na tym jednym zadaniu, jakby dawanie Castielowi rozkoszy było jedynym celem jego życia. Chce, by Dean patrzył mu w oczy, kiedy to powie, aby wyczytał z nich to, czego Castiel boi się powiedzieć, ale w rzeczywistości Castiel boi się powiedzieć cokolwiek, więc tylko patrzy na poruszającą się miarowo głowę i na te piękne, kształtne wargi, rozciągnięte szeroko wokół jego członka, czerwone i mokre.

Dean cofa głowę i przez ułamek sekundy Castiel czuje kąśnięcia chłodnego powietrza na pokrytym grubą warstwą śliny członku, ale Dean natychmiast zaciska na nim pięść i otula główkę szczelnie wargami, i Castiel osuwa się na ścianę, znów wpychając dłoń w usta, bezwładny jak szmaciana lalka, wzdychając i walcząc z ogarniającym go poczuciem lekkości i oderwania.

Dean wciąż zmienia taktykę, to szarpiąc mocno dłonią, to pieszcząc członek powolnym, posuwistym ruchem, to liżąc go krótkimi, kocimi pociągnięciami języka, to otaczając go dłonią i wargami tak ciasno, że Castielowi ciemnieje przed oczami, jakby to wokół jego szyi zacisnęły się palce Deana, i to rozprasza go na tyle, że z początku wcale nie zauważa, że Dean wsunął w niego palec; dopiero gdy ten dociera na tyle głęboko, że dotyka jego najczulszego punktu, masując go kolistym ruchem, Castiel cały tężeje, wczepiając obie dłonie we włosy Deana i tuląc do siebie uda, zakleszczając między nimi ciekawską rękę. Dean śmieje się cicho, nie przestając go pieścić ani nie wypuszczając go z ust. Towarzyszące temu drganie strun głosowych sprawia, że oczy Castiela wywracają się w czaszce i Castiel nieświadomie wyrzuca biodra do przodu, bez wysiłku zanurzając się w gardle Deana, nie napotkawszy żadnego oporu. Masujący go palec napiera na niego od środka, jakby Dean zachęcał go, by wszedł jeszcze głębiej, i Castiel też nie stawia oporu, i nie może powstrzymać zdyszanego śmiechu, bo czuje się jak cholerna kukiełka nadziana na rękę lalkarza, który decyduje o każdym jej ruchu, i to porównanie jest zarazem kurewsko dosłowne i metaforyczne.

Nadmiar wrażeń zaczyna jednak przynosić spodziewany skutek, zwłaszcza że Dean jest bezlitosny i nie tylko połyka go w całości, przyciskając nos do jego podbrzusza i przełykając, wskutek czego jego gardło zacieśnia się jeszcze bardziej, ale też wsuwa w niego drugi palec i z całych sił naciska obydwoma prostatę, wolnym ramieniem obejmując Castiela i przyciągając go do siebie. Każdy skrawek ciała Castiela pulsuje i mrowi, gorąco zaczyna pełgać ze wszystkich stron i gromadzić się w brzuchu, jak płomień pożerający lont, i w ostatniej chwili, zanim wszystko w nim wybuchnie, Castiel odpycha od siebie Deana, niemal szlochając z poczucia straty, gdy palce wysuwają się z niego, a nocne powietrze kąsa go między nogami, tłumiąc nieco trawiący go ogień, ale tylko trochę.

Castiel znów zamyka oczy, bo widok zarumienionej twarzy Deana i jego nabrzmiałych warg nie pomaga mu się uspokoić, i oddycha ciężko, wsłuchując się w dudnienie krwi w uszach.

Kiedy otwiera oczy, Dean wciąż klęczy przed nim i przygryza dolną wargę.

\- Udało ci się – mówi z nutką zdziwienia w głosie. Castiel gryzie się mocno w język, aby nie wybuchnąć histerycznym śmiechem.

\- Proszę – mówi zamiast tego. Głos odmawia mu posłuszeństwa i Castiel nie jest w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej, więc tylko patrzy na Deana błagalnie w nadziei, że ten zrozumie.

Oczywiście, że Dean rozumie.

\- Jesteś tak grzecznym chłopcem, Cas – szepcze, podnosząc się. Castiel jest mocno pochylony do przodu, skulony wokół własnego epicentrum, jakby bał się, że najmniejsza zmiana pozycji wznieci ogień na nowo, ale Dean ujmuje jego twarz w obie dłonie i unosi ją, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Oddech Castiela znów przyśpiesza z podekscytowania. Wczepia palce w gruby, szorstki materiał płaszcza, którym Dean jest owinięty, i skomli żałośnie, nie dbając już dłużej o zachowanie jakichkolwiek pozorów. Dean i tak wie, że to tylko maska, że Castiel tylko gra pewnego siebie, że w rzeczywistości jest zwykłą dziwką spragnioną fiuta, a od innych dziwek różni go jedynie to, że pragnie tylko tego jednego fiuta, tego, który właśnie wbija się nieustępliwie w jego pachwinę, poprzez niezliczone warstwy ubrań.

A potem Dean mówi:

\- Odwróć się – i świat Castiela wali się w gruzy.

Nie. Nie tak. Nie tak miało być. Bo w tym jednym Dean miał rację – inni wolą go brać właśnie tak, od tyłu, nie patrząc mu w twarz, ale z Deanem zawsze było inaczej. Dean zawsze na niego patrzy, na niego, Castiela, nie na anonimową męską kurwę, za jaką mają go pozostali; tylko Dean go widzi i akceptuje takim, jakim jest, i Castiel uzależnił się od wyrazu, jaki pojawia się w jego zielonych oczach, gdy Castiel rozpada się w jego ramionach – jakby Dean chciał go posklejać, pozszywać, stworzyć na nowo, na własne podobieństwo. Nieważne, że nie ma pozycji, w jakiej by tego nie robili, nieważne, że nie ma takiej, której Castiel wolałby nigdy więcej nie powtórzyć; ważne jest tylko to, że Dean _obiecał_ , że zrobią to inaczej, i zmienił zdanie, mimo że Castiel dał z siebie wszystko, by spełnić jego oczekiwania. To boli bardziej niż cięcia noża na jego udach.

Dean szturcha go niecierpliwie w ramię i Castiel przełyka ślinę wraz z narastającą paniką. Odwraca się posłusznie i bezwolnie twarzą do ściany i mruga gwałtownie, by pozbyć się pieczenia pod powiekami.

Słyszy dźwięk rozpinanych spodni i ciepłe ciało Deana przyciska się do jego pleców; Castiel czuje gorące wargi przywierające do jego szyi tuż pod uchem, ssące tak mocno, że z pewnością zostanie tam ślad. Dean zanurza palce w miękkim lisim futrze i zsuwa je niżej, rozpina wysoki kołnierzyk, by dotrzeć do nagiego, bijącego szaleńczo pulsu, i przywiera do niego jeszcze mocniej, pozwalając Castielowi poczuć sugestywną twardość swojej erekcji wbijającej się w jego krzyż. Odgarnia kosmyk włosów z ucha Castiela i całuje je, przygryzając delikatnie płatek.

\- _The night was dark, when Jack felt the spark_ \- nuci cicho, wędrując dłońmi po ciele Castiela, gniotąc i podciągając suknię i halkę, aż wreszcie dociera nimi do nagich ud. – _To a blaze that spark soon grew, so he found a lass_ – Castiel zna piosenkę na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że ostatnie słowo tego wersu powinno brzmieć „miss”, by zrymować się z imieniem Liz, jednej z ofiar Deana. – _His name was Cas_ – śpiewa Dean, masując jego uda i klepnięciem w pośladek akcentując imię. – _And he cut his body in two_.

Dean ujmuje jego podbródek, by ułatwić sobie dostęp do ust Castiela, ale nieruchomieje, gdy wargami natrafia na mokrą, słoną strużkę. Obejmuje Castiela mocniej i zlizuje łzę.

\- Ćśśśś, Cas – szepcze łagodnym głosem i Castiel jest pewien, że Dean go źle zrozumiał, że myśli, iż Castiel się go boi, ale Dean jak zwykle udowadnia, że zna go na wylot. – Pamiętam, co ci obiecałem. Zasłużyłeś na nagrodę i nie mam zamiaru cię jej pozbawić. Naprawdę masz mnie za kogoś takiego?

Castiel pociąga nosem, starając się nie pokazać, jak wielki ciężar spadł mu z serca, ale Dean widzi wszystko, bo Dean na niego _patrzy_.

\- Niemądry chłopiec – szepcze prosto w jego ucho i gryzie je mocno, aż Castiel krzyczy z bólu. – To za twój brak wiary we mnie. Myślałem, że mi ufasz.

\- Uf…fam – jąka się Castiel.

\- Na pewno?

Castiel nagle skręca się i odwraca w ramionach Deana, by spojrzeć mu w oczy, nie zważając na to, że lis zsuwa mu się z ramion. Dean łapie futro, zanim spada na mokry bruk, i rzuca je na stertę pustych, drewnianych skrzyń.

\- Tak – mówi Castiel zdecydowanym głosem. - Czy teraz wreszcie zaczniesz mnie pieprzyć?

Szeroki uśmiech rozciągający wargi Deana i rozświetlający jego oczy wystarcza, by wynagrodzić mu chwilę zwątpienia, więc kiedy silne ręce podciągają jego suknię i ściskają pośladki, by po chwili przesunąć się na tył ud i nacisnąć sugestywnie, Castiel czuje się tak lekko, że bez wahania jednym susem wskakuje na Deana, otaczając go ciasno nogami i ramionami. Zaskoczony mężczyzna robi krok do tyłu, ale szybko odzyskuje równowagę i opiera Castiela plecami o ścianę, poprawiając chwyt na jego udach.

\- Musisz mi pomóc, skarbie – mruczy, pocierając nosem o szczękę Castiela. – Brakuje mi rąk.

Castiel sięga w dół, przedzierając się przez skłębione warstwy sukienki i halek zgniecione między ich ciałami. Ma ochotę wyć ze złości i po raz pierwszy w dorosłym życiu żałuje, że nie ma na sobie zwykłych spodni, bo materiał się nie kończy, pod jedną warstwą jest następna, to delikatna koronka, to śliska satyna, to szorstka wełna, jego palce grzęzną w nich, a rozbawienie na twarzy Deana wcale nie pomaga mu się skupić, zwłaszcza gdy Dean pochyla się i kąsa delikatnie jego już mocno przewrażliwione od gryzienia ucho, miętosząc je między zębami i trącając językiem. Castiel przeklina bez tchu i nareszcie wyczuwa pod palcami coś, co nie jest materiałem, coś żywego i gorącego, co drga pod jego dotykiem. Chwyta to coś w dłoń, nie odmawiając sobie kilku niezbyt delikatnych szarpnięć, które zmuszają Deana do syknięcia i klepnięcia Castiela mocno w pośladek. Castiel uśmiecha się szeroko. Nie może się powstrzymać, chociaż wie, że musi wyglądać idiotycznie: dziąsła odsłonięte, zmarszczki wokół oczu głębsze i rozleglejsze niż zwykle, kąciki ust wcięte głęboko w policzki, ale nie dba o to, bo Dean odpowiada równie niemądrym uśmiechem, szczerząc doskonale równe zęby, i unosi brew.

\- Gotów dać się przerżnąć na pół? – pyta, na co Castiel odpowiada wymownym wywróceniem oczu.

Dean poprawia chwyt, przenosząc ręce pod kolana Castiela, dzięki czemu jego nogi rozsuwają się jeszcze szerzej i Castiel ma więcej miejsca, by walczyć z na wpół rozpiętą bielizną, która wciąż wchodzi mu w drogę i wrzyna się niewygodnie w uda. W pewnej chwili materiał poddaje się i rozpruwa i teraz Castiel z łatwością może wygiąć się w ramionach Deana i naprowadzić główkę jego członka na cel. Wszystkie jego mięśnie napinają się w oczekiwaniu i Castiel musi na moment przymknąć oczy i wziąć kilka głębokich oddechów, zanim uspokaja się na tyle, by otworzyć się dla Deana.

Kiedy w końcu Dean zaczyna powoli przeciskać się przez krąg mięśni, Castiel wzdycha z ulgą i rozluźnia się, pozostawiając resztę ciężarowi własnego ciała. Nic nie jest w stanie temu dorównać – uczuciu bycia otwieranym, bezbronnym, całkowicie zdanym na łaskę zmiennych nastrojów Deana, a jednocześnie coraz pełniejszym, nie tylko dosłownie; Dean jest tym, czego zawsze brakowało w życiu Castiela, słodkim, trującym kąskiem, który Castiel połknął wraz z haczykiem i teraz za każdym razem, gdy Dean odchodzi, Castiel czuje ostry ból szarpiący jego wnętrznościami, czuje głód i pustkę, które zaspokoić i wypełnić może tylko bliskość Deana – a bliżej już być nie może, chyba że cały wpełzłby w Castiela i został w nim na zawsze, wyżerając go od środka i stapiając się z nim jak jakaś demoniczna larwa. Czasami Castiel ma wrażenie, że Dean już to zrobił.

\- Oooooch, Boże – jęczy bezgłośnie, gdy Dean w końcu cały się w nim zanurza. Przez chwilę jest niemal w szoku – zawsze tak jest, gdy spotyka się z Deanem po tygodniu podskakiwania na fiutach bezimiennych mężczyzn. Zawsze zapomina, jak szczelnie Dean potrafi go wypełnić, po same brzegi, w sposób, który ma tylko trochę wspólnego z jego niebagatelnym rozmiarem, ale wszystko z faktem, że obaj pasują do siebie, jak gdyby zostali dla siebie stworzeni; do tego stopnia, że Castiel traci oddech i musi odczekać kilka chwil, by wrócić do siebie. Dean czasem daje mu tych kilka chwil, czasem nie, i tym razem najwyraźniej nie dał, bo gdy Castiel wreszcie odzyskuje jasność umysłu, Dean zdążył już nabrać rytmu i teraz wbija się w niego długimi, głębokimi pchnięciami, z których każde wydziera z płuc Castiela zduszone, niekontrolowane sapnięcia, mimo że żadne nie trafia tam, gdzie Castiel pragnąłby najbardziej, co tylko zwiększa jego frustrację. Próbuje ustawić się w lepszej pozycji, wygiąć się tak, by choć trochę zwiększyć szanse na silniejszą stymulację, ale Dean warczy ostrzegawczo, zaciska mocniej palce i przygważdża go do ściany, skutecznie unieruchamiając. Castiel poddaje się, bo silne dreszcze, jakie wstrząsają jego ciałem za każdym razem, gdy członek Deana wysuwa się z niego i pogrąża na nowo, rozpalając wszystkie zakończenia nerwowe, to i tak niemalże więcej, niż może znieść.

Dean jak zwykle nie wydaje żadnych odgłosów, ale jego krótkie, gorące pufnięcia owiewają szyję Castiela i z tego, jak miażdży w palcach jego pośladki, Castiel wnioskuje, że to nie potrwa długo i chwała komukolwiek, kto kieruje tym światem, bo Castiel nie wierzy, by był w stanie przeżyć, gdyby Dean zechciał przedłużać to w nieskończoność. Nie dzisiaj.

\- Następnym razem – dyszy Dean. – zabiorę cię do siebie, przywiążę do łóżka i będę cię tam trzymać przez cały tydzień, może dłużej, będę cię pieprzył, kiedy tylko najdzie mnie ochota, bo jesteś mój, Cas, a potem wytnę ci na piersi moje imię, żebyś zawsze o tym pamiętał.

W odpowiedzi Castiel skomli tęsknie, przywiera do niego mocniej, wbijając palce w jego ramiona, i modli się, by Dean wreszcie pozwolił mu dojść, bo jego cholerny fiut za chwilę pęknie od nadmiaru krwi, wszystkie jego mięśnie pali żywy ogień i Castiel ma wrażenie, że za chwilę straci przytomność z braku tlenu, jeśli nie dojdzie teraz, zaraz, natychmiast.

Ale nie może, nawet gdyby przystawiono mu rewolwer do głowy, nie może, i to wina Deana; właśnie dlatego Castiel nie znajduje już żadnej przyjemności w bawieniu się sam ze sobą, choćby nie wiadomo jak intensywnie się masturbował; zawsze brakuje mu tej ostatniej kropli, ostatecznego pchnięcia, tej krótkiej, szczekliwej komendy, która zrywa wszystkie nici i posyła go w dół, w przepaść; właśnie dlatego nigdy nie kończy, choćby nawet jego klient łaskawie próbował mu się odwdzięczyć.

Wreszcie Dean klnie i nieruchomieje, wbija palce w uda Castiela tak brutalnie, że siniaki nie zejdą pewnie przez tydzień, a może i dłużej, a Castiel zaciska zęby na jego odsłoniętym barku, by nie krzyczeć w udręce. Proszę, myśli. Proszę, proszę, błagam…

\- Twoja kolej, skarbie – dyszy chrapliwie Dean, owiewając jego ucho gorącym oddechem i wciąż kołysząc biodrami. Uwalnia jedną rękę spod kolana Castiela (Castiel tak mocno obejmuje ramionami jego szyję, że ani trochę nie zmienia to ich pozycji) i przyciska palce do gładkiej powierzchni za jego jądrami, masując najczulszy punkt jego ciała poprzez cienką skórę i rozsmarowując po niej mieszaninę nawilżacza i spermy. – Już.

To jedyne, czego Castiel potrzebuje, by przywrzeć do niego mocniej i dojść w tak długo upragnionych, niemal bolesnych skurczach, które zdają się trwać w nieskończoność i pozostawiają go tak wyczerpanym, że jego ręce zsuwają się bezwładnie na boki, a głowa opada na ramię Deana. Przez bardzo długi czas jedynym, co słyszy, jest jego własny ogłuszający, poszarpany oddech i walenie serca w uszach. To ostatnie ma niezwykle usypiający efekt.

\- Hej, hej – szepcze Dean z rozbawieniem w głosie i dmucha Castielowi w szyję. Chłodny powiew na spływającej gorącym potem skórze sprawia, że Castiel podrywa głowę i mamrocze przekleństwo pod nosem. – Nie śpimy. Ważysz więcej niż moje zwykłe dziwki, Cas.

Castiel zsuwa się z niego niezgrabnie i staje chwiejnie na nogach, które musiały chyba zmienić się w sprężyny, bo nijak nie są w stanie utrzymać go w pionowej pozycji i zdają się uginać jak guma. Castiel kołysze się pijacko i wspiera ciężko o Deana, śmiejąc się chrapliwie i pocierając policzkiem o szorstką klapę płaszcza. Sperma ścieka mu po udach i ma przeczucie, że przez kilka dni nie będzie mógł usiąść na niczym twardszym od poduszki, ale niech go diabli, jeśli to nie najlepsze uczucie pod słońcem, zwłaszcza kiedy Dean całuje jego spocone włosy, poprawia przypięty do nich kapelusik, a potem zaciska w nich pięść i odchyla głowę Castiela, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Co się mówi?

Castiel oblizuje wargi.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Grzeczny chłopiec. – Dean klepie go po głowie jak psa i Castiel czuje się dziwnie uspokojony tym gestem.

Adrenalina powoli rozpływa się po jego organizmie i Castiel znów czuje chłód nocy i ciężar nasiąkniętego deszczem ubrania (kiedy, do diabła, znowu zaczęło mżyć?). Drży, ale sam nie wie, czy to z zimna, czy z natłoku emocji; Dean poprawia narzutkę na jego ramionach, otula go z powrotem futrzanym szalem i obejmuje w krótkim, mocnym uścisku, który rozgrzewa go dużo bardziej niż wszystko inne.

\- Zabieraj się stąd – szepcze Dean. – I uważaj na Rozpruwacza.

\- Myślę, że nie będzie mi się dzisiaj narzucał. Nigdy nie rżnie więcej niż jedną dziwkę na noc – mruczy w odpowiedzi Castiel, drżąc jeszcze bardziej, gdy Dean śmieje się cicho.

\- Do zobaczenia następnym razem, Cas. Załóż tamte czarne pończochy. Chociaż nie gwarantuję, że przetrwają cały tydzień tego, co zamierzam z tobą robić.

Oczy Castiela rozszerzają się, gdy przypomina sobie słowa Deana; prostuje się i przekrzywia głowę, by spojrzeć na niego spod rzęs.

\- Mam całą szufladę czarnych pończoch, panie Winchester. Życzy pan sobie, abym przyniósł ze sobą kilka par?

Dean uśmiecha się samym kącikiem ust.

\- Jesteś prawdziwym aniołem, Cas – całuje go ostatni raz, gryząc mocno dolną wargę, i znika w kłębach mgły.

Castiel podnosi z bruku zapomnianą parasolkę i opuszcza uliczkę.

Przez następne dni będzie musiał pracować dwa razy intensywniej, by pozwolić sobie na tygodniowy urlop.


End file.
